Fading Dream
by Reizna
Summary: An old friend from Satoshi's childhood, Alice reappears and has to work with him to capture Dark. Alice knows something, which Satoshi and Daisuke Niwa don't. What could that something be? SatoshixOCAlice. DarkxOCxKrad. Mild DaisukexRiku.
1. Alice Sawatari

A/N: This is my first D.N. Angel fan fiction. It has SatoshixOC and a love triangle between DarkxOCxKrad. There might be a mild DaisukexRiku. I dislike SatoshixDaisuke a lot and yaois just so you know even though in the anime, Satoshi acts a bit gay. So, here is the fan fiction. Oh, the Lotis words thing is from Yu Watase's Alice 19th.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my original characters and the plot.

**1. Alice Sawatari**

"Hey! I heard there's a new transfer student from London coming." Saehara yelled, bursting through the door. Many like Risa, Riku and Daisuke turned their heads as he announced that. "Did they say who?" Risa asked. Saehara shook his head. "Nope, just the last name. It's Sawatari."

Many boys in that class cocked an eyebrow and looked at a certain blue-haired male named Satoshi Hiwatari. He sat at this desk, reading a book called The Da Vinci Code. He had heard what Saehara had said and pretended not to hear anything. 'Sawatari…that name. Can't be…?' He thought, flipping a page.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Risa took her seat on the left side of Satoshi. Riku sat two desks in front of Satoshi. Daisuke sat in the front row on the far left side. There was an empty desk in front of Satoshi and behind Riku. 'Please don't tell me that I'm right.' He prayed, taking his textbook and notebook from his desk and put on his glasses.

Their homeroom teacher, Ms. Takahashi stepped in and stood in front of them. "Class, I have an announcement." She said, smiling. The class groaned, pretending that they didn't know. Ms. Takahashi put her hands on her hips and let out a sigh. "No, it isn't a pop quiz," She paused to hear some of her students cheer, "But you have a new student."

A girl walked into the classroom. Her long black hair floated behind her. The girl's unusual light sea-blue eyes kept looking straight ahead. Of course, she wore the girl's uniform. The transfer student hung her head, avoiding all eye contact with her new classmates. "Konnichiwa. I am Alice Sawatari. I moved to Japan from London, Great Britain."

Satoshi's thoughts stopped as he looked up. The new girl walked and took the seat in front of him. The blue-haired boy squinted at Alice's wrist. On her right wrist, she wore a beaded bracelet with a gold bead tying it together. 'Can't be her, can it?' He thought. Risa silently giggled at Satoshi. "Love at first sight, Hiwatari?" She teased. Satoshi glared at her and didn't reply.

**XXX**

After class at lunch, Daisuke found himself helping the Harada twins. Well, the young Niwa was helping one of the Harada twins, Risa. Her sister, Riku was dragged into it the way Daisuke was. The three were following Satoshi, who in fact was following the new girl, Alice. The new transfer student had no clue that someone was following her. Satoshi, like Alice, had no idea that he too was being watched.

**XXX**

The new girl reached into her pocket to get her reading glasses and turned on the computer. She immediately logged on to the internet and researched on a certain person of her class. She smirked. "He hasn't changed at all. Satoshi…Hiwatari" She said. "You called?" Someone asked. Alice spun her chair around and saw the blue-haired genius. "I thought you graduated from university a year ago, Sato-kun." She muttered.

"Alice, I did. And if I recall correctly, you did as well. One other thing, drop the honorifics. It's making me feeling weird." Satoshi replied, glaring at her. Alice stood up and sighed. "Alright, Satoshi. You win. Now, why did you stalk me?" She asked, crossing her arms. Satoshi pushed back his glasses. "I was just checking if it was really you, So-What-Ar-Ye." He answered, reminding her of his nickname for her when they were kids. Alice turned around and curled her fist in anger. But the fist weakened and Alice felt herself blush quite a bit. Satoshi sensed something coming from Alice, but didn't know what it was. There was a long silence between them, so Miss Sawatari took the chance to drop the subject.

"So, Satoshi. Before I moved back here, I heard from my step-father that you were in charge of chasing that Phantom Thief Dark. Have you ever captured him yet?" She asked. Satoshi shook his head. "No. You see, whenever I'm so close to capturing him, Dark somehow gets out of my grasp." He responded with disappointment. Alice turned around and walked until she was side by side with Satoshi. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Don't worry. You'll capture him one day. Just keep trying." She encouraged and walked away, past Daisuke, Risa and Riku, who were talking about them.

**XXX**

"Hiwatari's captured another girl's heart. Big deal, sis!" Riku snapped. Daisuke groaned. He really didn't want to hear it. Risa looked at Satoshi, who was watching Alice with a strange look in his eyes and then, Alice, who was walking away slowly. "Riku, can't you see the look in his eyes! He wants to date her!" She exclaimed, her voice overpowering her twin sister's.

Daisuke hung his head. He knew the reason why Satoshi Hiwatari wouldn't date any girl in their school. It was because his obsessive DNAngel, Krad. Krad would awaken and eliminate anyone and everyone who came between him and his host. 'Krad would hurt a girl that came close to Satoshi, right? Dark, is that true?' Daisuke asked his DNAngel.

"Hmmm…yeah, he would. Remember, Krad calls Satoshi 'his everything'." Dark answered in Daisuke's head, "Pretty sad. Since because of that look on his face, I think he likes Alice."

Daisuke let out a sigh and cut off the link with Dark. He was really going to regret what he was going to say next. "Risa….I think you're right about the Hiwatari thing. That's why I'm gonna…" Riku cut him off. "Help, right? Count me in also. I'm only in it to keep us out of trouble."

Risa grinned. Riku and Daisuke didn't like that smile. Why they didn't like it is obvious: Risa was planning something, which is something she rarely does during school hours. Riku slapped her forehead. "Oh brother. I think Daisuke and I should back out of this one." She muttered. Risa patted her sister's shoulder. "Sorry, Riku. You and Niwa can't back out of this one."

**XXX**

After school, Alice waited at the school's main gate. Satoshi had asked after lunch if they could walk together to chat about old times. Those two hadn't seen each other for six years and met for the first time since then that morning. Satoshi snuck up behind her and attempted to frighten her, which didn't work. "You're not easy to scare anymore," He commented, "I remember when we were kids, I always scared you."

They walked down the street, talking and laughing at the past. Alice slowed down when they reached the fountain near one part of town. "Satoshi, I think this is yours." The new girl handed Satoshi a silver box. He took and opened it up. Inside was a white-winged angel pendant with a black jewel. The black jewel was embedded into the angel's heart.

"I was looking for it right after you left. Where did you find it?" Satoshi said, looking back at Alice. "Well…I found it when we arrived at our place in London. I was going to write in my diary and I found it there." The black haired girl replied. Satoshi gasped. He remembered. He didn't lose it. The day before Alice left, he had put in her diary when she wasn't looking. "I think you should keep it. Anyway, I recall putting it in there before you left." He said, placing it backing Alice's hand. He checked the clock. It was about four-thirty. "I have to go. See you later."

He ran off the opposite direction that Alice was headed. The black-haired girl clutched the silver box and held it close to her heart. She sighed and entered her house. She looked down and took off her shoes. "Mom probably set the place with traps. Like last time. Well, I have to run for it." Alice muttered.

Alice bent her knees to get a running start and heard a whistle from somewhere in the house. She dashed, trying not to step on the floor, since it was set with motion detectors beneath it. Her foot stepped once on the floor and darts came flying at her. Alice gasped and saw them coming. She held her palms out. "**Kara **(protect)!" She whispered quickly.

A symbol of the Lotis Word, Kara, appeared in front of her. It was an x with a v on top of it. The symbol created a barrier, deflecting the darts. 'Great, Mom's trying to get me to become a Neo-master again.' She thought as the darts and the symbol vanished. She glided past that hallway and into the living room. In there were her parents, Kyo and Julia Sawatari.

Kyo, Alice's step-father, was reading the newspaper. He wore glasses over his light green eyes, which were focused on reading. His black hair was neatly cut. Julia, Alice's birth mother was smiling and heading over to embrace her daughter. Alice had gotten her light sea-blue eyes from her mother and her black hair from her real father, who had died after she had been born.

"You did well, honey." Julia said. Alice hung her head and sighed. "I think I need to practice on the Lotis Words though." She said. Kyo chuckled. "Alice, like your mother said, you're doing fine. That's why Julia and I agreed for you to help an old friend of yours with his job." He announced. Alice looked up to her father and shook her head. "Let me guess, the 'old friend' you're referring to and going to make me work with is Satoshi Hiwatari. Am I correct?" She asked. "I know you and him get along just fine." Julia nodded as she said this. Kyo put the paper down. "It settled then. I'll call Mr. Hiwatari and tell him."

Alice's stepfather left the room, leaving the mother and daughter to have a little talk. Alice was still clutching the box near her heart and felt that feeling from earlier. Julia noticed this and gave her daughter a big smile. "So, it's happening, Alice?" Alice nodded. "Yes, it is, Mom. It is going to happen soon." She said, lying down on the couch and staring up at the ceiling. 'Maybe, I'll have to work with him tonight. I heard the Phantom Thief sent out a warning letter.'

**XXX**

"Dad?" Emiko Niwa called, trying to get her father's attention. Daiki heard his daughter and turned around. Emiko's face was full of seriousness. "Dad, there's a new student in Daisuke's school. She belongs to the new family that moved here just the other day. Their surname is Sawatari." She informed him.

Daiki looked up to the sky and let out a sigh. "So the third one has returned to Japan with her new host. We have to watch out for that one. Who knows how Dark will react when he sees her. The black, Dark; The white, Krad; and the gray is soon to appear. Maybe, tonight she'll show up." He said. Emiko nodded. "Probably, wherever Krad or Dark are, she'll appear."

"Mom! I'm home!" Daisuke called as he entered the living room. Emiko ran toward her son and hugged him. "Dai, we sent out a warning letter again. You and Dark have to get an artifact created by the Hikaris." She said. Daisuke moaned. "Great, just great."

Daiki pointed at the TV, which he turned on and showed a painting of two twin dragons. The reporter had stated that Dark had sent a warning letter saying: "Tonight at eleven, I will steal the Dueling Dragons of Aqurios." Daisuke went to his room to rest up for the task. Hopefully, he'd be successful because he knew Satoshi would be chasing after him. But what Daisuke didn't know was that Satoshi was going to have a little help from now on.

**XXX**

If you didn't like this chapter. I'll try harder to make the chapter's more interesting.

Please read and review.


	2. Satoshi's helper

A/N: The dreams are in italics and are written in First-Person Point of View. Just so you know. Yay, some people actually liked this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original characters and the plot.

**2. Satoshi's helper**

Alice fell asleep, thinking of chasing the Phantom Thief side by side with Satoshi. She would be able to help him using the Lotis Words she had mastered. However, she'd have to watch out and not get too close to her childhood friend. Inspector Saehara would tell his son, Takeshi all about it and it would be all over the school newspaper. "I wish I mastered all twenty-four Lotis Words…" She muttered in her sleep.

"_Alice!" A voice called. To me, it was a familiar male voice. It belonged to him. I ran up to him and hugged him. I was surprised when he embraced me back. That was something he had never done ever since his entire family passed away. "Why were you looking for me?" I asked him. His arms that were wrapped me a second before were now at Satoshi's side. "I'm sorry, Alice." He said, looking away. He shoved me into the shadows and walked away. _

_I fell to my knees and began to cry. I didn't know why but I just cried. Satoshi heard me but ignored it. In my hand, I held the necklace he had given me. I clutched it as I wiped my tears away. Satoshi turned to look at me. Then, he changed. His hair was longer and blonde. He was taller and had white wings. I gasped and shook my head. "No…you can't….SATOSHI!" I screamed. The man's golden eyes looked at me and laughed. _

"_You will not take him from me, girl!" He yelled. A white feather appeared and was heading toward me. I tried to speak the Lotis words, but couldn't say them. The feather split into many and shot straight through me. I fell backward. A single tear escape my eye before I hit the ground. _

Alice jumped up, startling her mother. Julia looked at her daughter, who was holding the necklace. "What happened, dear? Bad dream?" Alice's mother asked. Alice nodded, getting off the couch. It was almost ten. Julia told her daughter that Satoshi had called saying that they'd have to meet up at the museum at around ten. "Alright, mom. I'll go get dressed."

A few minutes later, Alice came out of her room in a white tank top covered with a jean jacket, a pair of comfortable jeans and black sandals instead of shoes. "Bye." She sped out the door and then, stopped. 'Maybe I shouldn't waste time. I can't use Vimuku (Wings) to get there. They'll think I'm the thief. So, I guess this'll do.'

The gold bead on Alice's bracelet began to glow and the symbol from earlier appeared. "Na Sadaru Lotis Ran!" She chanted. She disappeared from her front door in a flash of light. The next flash brought her to the Museum. She walked into an exhibit and saw Satoshi, examining the painting called Dueling Dragons. Alice stood there and sighed. "I shouldn't have used the Lotis Words to get here." She muttered.

Satoshi spun around and saw her, standing there. "You must have trained to become a Lotis Master while in England." He replied. Alice gave him a 'whatever' look as she walked past him to observe the painting. "Definitely the work of a Hikari. There's still some power in it. I can sense it. Dark is probably after it because of that."

Satoshi didn't say a word as he looked at his cell phone. It was finally time. Satoshi motioned Alice to hide as he stood off to the side. They heard the flapping of wings and yelling of the police outside. Satoshi glanced at Alice. That look toward Alice to do what she could to keep the thief in the building. "He disappeared!" was what the loudest voice yelled.

Alice hid and waited. Her heart was pounding and she could hear it. 'Here he comes.' She mouthed from her hiding spot behind a pillar.

**XXX**

"Ha, this is a piece of cake. I'm inside and there are no guards protecting the painting in sight." Dark grinned. He dodged all the motion detectors and tried to ignore Daisuke's voice. 'Well, you should be careful after all Satoshi is around, Daisuke says. Geez, when he says something like that, it reminds me of…her.'

Dark lost his chain of thought when Satoshi came dashing at him. 'Crap…I hate it when Daisuke's right.' Dark dodged the Commander's punch and punched him back. Satoshi dodged, but tripped over his foot in the process. "Alice…now." The commander hissed.

'Did I hear him say Alice's name?' Daisuke asked his DNAngel. Alice appeared from the shadows. Two light patterns appeared behind her. The first was the side view of the letter z. The second was the x with the v on top. "Riiya (wall)! Kara (protect)!" She screamed. Dark took out one of his feathers and threw it like a dart at Alice.

Alice slightly dodged it, getting out of the way. The painting was directly behind her. If Dark had to get it, he'd have to go through her first. Alice nodded at something and Dark gasped. Satoshi had gotten back on his feet and kicked the Phantom Thief, who lost his balance. "Crap, this isn't good." Dark muttered, slowly pulling out another feather.

Then, there was a swift figure running past Dark. A chain wrapped around Dark's right hand, which was holding the feather. The chain was restraining him. Dark narrowed his eyes and looked off to the side. The one holding the other end of the chain was Alice. 'Great, we have to tell Mom we were held up now.' Daisuke told Dark, who was trying to stay calm.

"Some thief you are, Dark." Alice muttered. Dark threatened and cursed under his breath. That only made Alice, at Satoshi's command, to tighten the chain. Dark cursed again and realized something. He smirked and Satoshi didn't like the sound of that. "Alice, keep your guard up." The Commander whispered. Alice did as she was told.

"Come on, Wiz!" Dark shouted. Some small white object appeared from the ceiling appeared and took the form of Dark. Alice's chain broke so she dropped it. "Damn it. Not this trick again." Satoshi muttered. Alice closed her eyes and tried to sense which Dark was the real one. But she couldn't. Then, somehow her barrier shattered and Dark escaped with the Dueling Dragons.

"Damn, he got away." Alice cursed, walking toward the Commander. Satoshi looked out the broken window. "Not for long though." He turned to Alice and knocked her out cold. She fell to the floor, facedown. "Sorry, Alice. It's the monster inside me that's taking over now."

Satoshi turned around again and he grew taller. White wings emerged from his back. His eyes became golden. His hair grew longer and became blonde. He took off and sped after Dark, who was aware that his other half had awakened.

**XXX**

Dark was already half-way to the Niwa family's house when a blast of energy came from behind him. The Phantom Thief turned around and saw…. "Krad, I thought you were still asleep in Hiwatari." He said, smirking. Krad crossed his arms. "I awoke because Sato-kun is getting a little to attached to his assistant, Alice Sawatari. That fact he doesn't know yet."

'Okay, maybe, Risa's plan isn't going to work because of Krad.' Daisuke thought. Dark told his host not to think about that because Krad wanted to fight then and there. Krad released a blast of energy straight at his rival, who was too busy arguing with his host about "Risa's (awkward for Satoshi and Alice) plan".

"Shit!" Dark shouted as he took the full blast of Krad's power. He and Wiz couldn't move. The blast had paralyzed them. Both along with the painting fell into the river. The painting wasn't damaged at all by the water. But it was Wiz that was the thing Dark was worried about. His familiar was afraid of water and couldn't swim. There wasn't anything he could do.

Then, a feminine figure dove into the river and got Wiz. Dark squinted through the water to see her face, but couldn't. The young woman's hair seemed to float around her, blocking her face from his view. She swam to the Phantom Thief and pointed at his forehead. She mouthed something and his paralysis was cured. Dark swam up to the surface of the river and took Wiz from the woman's arms.

"And who might you be?" Dark asked, turning to look at his female savior. The young woman brushed most of her dark blue hair off her face, revealing her violets eyes and gentle-looking face. "You might not remember me, Phantom Dark. If you do, don't chase after me. If you don't, ask Daiki Niwa." She replied, walking away from his sight. Even out of Dark's sight, the Phantom Thief knew she was still near by because he heard the water dripping from her clothes.

'Who was she?' Daisuke asked his DNAngel. Dark shrugged. "I don't know. But I feel like I know her. Anyway, we have to get inside." Wiz transformed back into Dark's black wings and Dark flew back to the Niwa family's home with a question to ask Daiki Niwa, Daisuke's grandfather.

**XXX**

Alice awoke from her unconsciousness and sneezed. She found herself, soaking wet from head to toe. Satoshi was standing there, beside her. His white shirt was ripped on the back. He didn't seem to care about it. Alice was tempted to ask what happened but she shook off that question. "Did you fall into a river in your sleep?" Satoshi teased. Alice shook her head. "No, Satoshi. I think I was here the entire time I was unconscious."

Satoshi looked at his childhood friend. 'I'm sensing some power in her. It must be her power of the Lotis.' He thought. Alice stood up and sneezed again. "Alice, I think you should head home. You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here any longer." Satoshi suggested. Alice nodded. "Guess you're right, Satoshi. See you at school tomorrow."

**XXX**

Dark entered the Niwa family home and found Daiki and Emiko, waiting for him. Daisuke and Dark found that the look on their faces were serious unlike the other times Dark had stolen something. "Daiki, Emik…errr…Mom. Why are you looking at me like that?" Dark asked. Emiko hung her head and sighed. "A young woman saved you from the river. Am I right?" She asked.

Dark nodded and turned to Daisuke's grandfather. "Did she have long, dark blue hair, violet eyes and an innocent, gentle look on her face?" He asked. Again, the infamous Phantom Thief nodded. Daiki and Emiko sighed. "She's returned to Japan at last then. Like you said she would, Dad." Daisuke's mother replied.

Dark pulled out and looked at the picture of the Harada twins. He was slowly turning back into the fourteen-year-old Daisuke Niwa, who placed a mirror in front of him to see Dark and allow his DNAngel to take part of the conversation. "She's returned to Japan? Who is she?" Daisuke asked. Daiki let out a groan. "It seems your grandfather forgot to tell you about Dark's female accomplice." Emiko muttered.

"Oh yeah. I think I remember a bit about her. But it's not much. So, Daiki, you better explain." Dark said, crossing his arms and looking up to Daisuke from the mirror. "Alright, I will, Dark. As you know now, Dark had a female accomplice in stealing. She helped quite a bit. Her name was Nyozeka Tenou. She was sort of like Dark's best friend. Forty years ago after I stopped changing into Dark, Nyozeka and her host disappeared and then, reappeared when your mother was your age. There was no Phantom Dark during your mother's generation as you know, so Nyozeka left Japan. Now living in your generation, Daisuke, we believe she is back and that her host's bloodline is alive and well."

Daisuke looked at Dark, grinning. "You had a female best friend? I find that hard to believe since you nearly flirt with every girl you see." The fourteen-year-old red haired boy laughed. Emiko glared at her son and he kept his mouth shut. "By the way, I heard that the boy, Satoshi Hiwatari has someone helping him to capture Dark." She said.

Daisuke looked at his mother and let out a sigh. "That's true. The someone is my class's new transfer student, Alice Sawatari. It seems she and Satoshi know each other. Risa, Riku and I found out that those two were childhood friends until six years ago when Alice moved away to England. She sometimes fights by using words. I think they're called Lotis Words. She can fight with a chain, which Dark broke when trying to get the painting." Daisuke explained. Daiki raised an eyebrow. "Well, it seems she's trained in some areas of magic and with weapons."

"Then, next time, you and Dark have to keep your eyes open. That Hiwatari boy has help now. It'll be harder for you and Dark. So, Dai, never relax around those two!" Emiko snapped. Daisuke nodded and headed for bed. The next school day was going to be a long one.

**XXX**

Please read and review.


	3. The Bet

A/N: Hello, I'm back. Here's the third chapter. Another dream in this one. Of course, its in point of views. They're easier to write that way. Oh! If you were wondering what Alice looks like, I made a doll of her out of boredom on a doll-maker website. And I made a Satoshi one out of boredom as well. But he looks more like Harry Potter , because of the glasses. They didn't have any sort of square shaped ones. 

Alice's doll: http/i4. . Satoshi doll: http/i4. By the way, Unique Not Weird, Alice doesn't know about it yet.

Err…my laptop's acting all retarded. So,I have to edit all this with the the edit and preview's html mode.

Disclaimer: See last two chapters.

**3. The Bet**

Alice hung her head and hide her face from her female classmates, especially the younger Harada twin, Risa. She was trying to hide because Takeshi found out all about Alice helping Satoshi and wrote a story about it, twisting the real story around. Takeshi walked through the door and grinned at Alice. Alice's eyes narrowed as she took out her notebook. "Takeshi!" She snapped.

Takeshi's grin was wiped from his face when he caught a glimpse of a silver chain between the pages of her book. Then, he remembered what his father, the Detective Saehara had told him about what happened the night before. Alice was slowly flipping the blank pages, looking for it.

"Is something wrong, Alice?" Satoshi asked, grabbing her wrist and stopping her. Alice shook her head, still giving Takeshi a cold stare. Satoshi knew what was going on and whispered something to Alice. Then, he let go of her wrist.

Daisuke watched all this while sitting at his desk, talking to Dark. Dark reminded his host about what his mother had said. "Never relax around those two." Daisuke muttered, flipping through his textbook, studying for their test, which was first thing in the morning.

**XXX**

At lunch, Alice met up with Satoshi and Daisuke up on the rooftop. Satoshi was eating bread as usual. Daisuke was eating his big lunch, wondering how could Satoshi just survive through the day with only bread. Alice's lunch wasn't nearly as big as Daisuke's, but it was enough for her.

In Daisuke's head, Dark persuaded Daisuke to ask why Alice was working with Satoshi and his police operation. Of course, the Phantom Thief won. Just when Daisuke was going to ask, Alice and Satoshi stood up and looked at the door, which lead to the stairs that takes them to the third level of the school. From her pocket, Alice pulled out a silver chain.

Two people came through the open door. It was Risa Harada and Takeshi Saehara. Daisuke looked away. Satoshi chuckled. "Takeshi, what are you doing up here with Miss Harada?" He asked.

Takeshi opened his mouth to speak, but Risa was the one doing the talking. "We have a bet for both of you. It should happen the next time Dark shows up to steal something." She said. Daisuke froze in thought and listened.

"What's the bet?" Satoshi questioned, ordering Alice to put the chain away. Takeshi grinned. Alice had a bad feeling about it.

"Well, if you, Satoshi, manage to delay Dark like last night without Alice's help, no stories are going to be about you and your little assistant in the school newspaper. So you would hear anything about that form anybody." Takeshi replied.

"If he can't?" Alice questioned, looking at Risa. The black-haired girl knew Miss Harada had the answer to that. 'Don't say it. Don't say what I think you're going to say.' Alice's thoughts begged. But Risa had said it.

"If Satoshi can't delay Phantom Dark for as long as you two did last night on his own and you, Alice, help him, you and Satoshi will have to go out." The younger Harada twin answered. Daisuke almost choked, holding in his laughter. In his head, Dark was laughing so hard and imagining the Commander in charge of the Police Operation after him going out with his helper. 'This will a piece of cake because Satoshi can't refuse a bet.'

Alice turned to Satoshi and hung her head, avoiding eye contact. Risa was smiling on the inside. She was thinking that Alice and Satoshi would one day thank her and Takeshi. Satoshi walked toward Takeshi and shook his free hand. "We accept."

Alice raised an eyebrow and clutched the necklace that Satoshi gave her. She could hear her heart pounding in her head. It was hard for her to breathe and then, that was when she heard their thoughts.

'**Heh, wonder what they'll do if they lose the bet.**' thought Takeshi.

'**Satoshi and Alice do make a good couple. They get along after all.**' was what Risa was thinking.

'**This was…all Risa's idea?**' thought Daisuke.

Alice also heard another thought. It belonged to none of her classmates. The voice saying it was deeper and seemed older like around seventeen. '**If they lose the bet, it'll be hard for Satoshi because of him.**'

Then, Satoshi called her back into the real world. When she snapped back and stopped hearing the voices, Takeshi and Risa were gone. Daisuke ran down the stairs back to the third level of the school and to the boy's bathroom. He knew it was empty except for him and looked at the mirror. Then, his reflection was replaced by the image of his DNAngel.

"Something wrong, Dark?" Daisuke asked. He knew there was something up. Dark seemed to be thinking hard.

"Yeah, I felt a surge of power earlier. It must have come from that girl, Alice. I'm afraid somehow she used her power over the Lotis Words to read all our minds, except Hiwatari's." Dark replied, being all serious. Daisuke stood there in thought.

"What makes you think that?" Dark's host questioned. The Phantom Thief looked away from Daisuke and sighed.

"It's just…I felt someone slip in and out of my mind shortly after that surge of power." He replied. Daisuke made a face. Dark was really taking his mother's advice seriously unlike Daisuke, who was sort of friends with Satoshi. Daisuke walked out of the bathroom and saw Alice, walking a bit behind Satoshi, head down.

'What's with her?' Daisuke asked himself. Satoshi spun around and felt her forehead. He knew she wasn't burning up and something was wrong. Alice gently moved his hand away from her forehead and said something. Satoshi nodded his head and they continued to walk to their classroom.

**XXX**

"Mom, I'm home!" Alice shouted, walking through her front door. She looked down and saw that if she took a few more steps, she'd fall through into a dark void. She sighed and muttered "**Vimuku** (Wings)."

At her command, two wings sprung from Alice's back and she flew across the hole in the floor. Then, darts came at her like the day before. She used Kara and walked through the corridor into the living room. She saw that her mother was home, but her step-father was not.

"Welcome back, honey." Julia smiled, fixing something in the kitchen. Alice put her bag down and collapsed onto the couch. She felt her forehead. Her temperature was normal. But something didn't feel right. She closed her eyes and kept her hand over her eyes.

"What is it, Alice?" Her mother asked, walking over to her with a couple of chocolate chip cookies and some milk. Alice didn't reply but just groaned. Julia shoved a warm cookie in her daughter's hand. Alice sat up and began to eat it slowly. She knew her mother wanted to know what was going on.

"Come on, Alice. You can tell me anything. Even secrets. I'm your mother." Julia started to pester Alice, who looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow. The black haired girl knew her mother pulling that trick 'I'm-your-mother, you-can-tell-me-anything-and-I'll-keep-it-a-secret' act again. Alice sighed and knew she couldn't keep a secret from her mother for long.

"Today, Takeshi Saehara, the son of the Inspector Saehara of that Police Operation, and Risa Harada made a bet with Satoshi and me. If Satoshi can delay Dark for about as long as we did the other night without my help, there won't be any stories about Satoshi or me. However, if he can't do it or I help, Satoshi and I….will have to go out with each other." Alice replied.

Julia's eyes widened and embraced her daughter. That embrace almost smashed the cookie Alice was eating. 'Why is Mom this happy?' Alice asked herself.

"If you two lose the bet, go out and you actually develop feelings for him, then…." Alice cut off her mother after taking a bite from her snack. "Then, my generation will get to see the third angel." The daughter said.

Julia smiled at her daughter, who picked up her book bag and took it up to her room. She wanted to rest ever since lunch on the roof. She got into bed and fell asleep. Again, her last thought was on Satoshi.

_I was standing on top of the tower of one of the city's chapels. I looked around and saw Satoshi there. Then, I felt something grow from my back. They were gray, angelic wings. I jumped from the tower and I fell slowly. I landed on my feet next to Satoshi._

He was handing me the silver box. The exact same one I was supposed to return to him, but he gave it back to me. I took it from him and opened it. Inside was a white ribbon.

"Why a white ribbon?" I asked him with a puzzled look. He chuckled and took the ribbon from the box. He placed it on her hair. The snow had begun to fall as he did.

"It's for St. White's Day. They say if a guy gives a girl a white ribbon and ties it for her on this day, they'll fall in love forever." He replied, tying it for her in her hair. I felt myself blush. Then, he leaned in to kiss her. His lips were close to mine. But he pulled away and clutched his chest. I dashed over to him and asked what was wrong.

Satoshi shoved me away, telling me to run away before something happens. I didn't run away through. "I'm not running, Satoshi! Not without you!" I screamed.

Satoshi was chuckling, but he wasn't himself. His hair was long and blonde. His eyes were golden. He looked older and had white wings attached to his shoulder blades. I shook my head as some power took over my body.

"Krad!" I snapped. The voice that came from me was my own. It was of another woman. I felt the wings on my back grow more and a pain in my heart. The white winged angel…Krad looked at me. And for a moment, his golden eyes turned back into Satoshi's blue eyes. Those blue eyes looked at me with pain in them.

"Alice, help me…." was what I thought I heard Satoshi whisper before Krad took over again. The white-winged angel looked at her with coldness and anger. He sent out a blast of magic. That blast I couldn't stop with my Lotis Words. I couldn't speak them so I took the full blast of it. It had knocked me down to the floor.

"You are taking him away from me. You will die." Krad said, conjuring up another blast. I looked straight at him without flinching. A tear escaped my eye as he released the blast. Before it crashed into its target me, I swore I hear Satoshi's voice cry "NOO!"

Alice quickly sat up, clutching her necklace and taking deep breaths. She turned her head to her side table and pulled out the first drawer. She touched the only thing in it. It was a picture of herself and Satoshi when they were only eight. She smiled and turned over to her other side. 'In my dream, I said 'Krad'. Isn't he the one my ancestors warned their descendants about? The one with white wings is not what he appears. He is the one of the two sides of the coin.'

"The one with black wings is Dark Mousy. The one with white wings is Dark's other half, Krad. The last one with gray wings is Nyozeka Tenou. All three are going to be reunited to settle things….once and for all." Alice muttered, remembering something as she closed her eyes once again, thinking about her childhood friend. Then, something in her DNA was awakening without her knowledge and took over her body to take a walk at night to meet someone.

**XXX**

Daisuke knew it was really late. His mother might understand if she didn't set any traps for him. Walking home, Daisuke past the river, which Dark and Wiz fell in the night before. All of a sudden, the young Niwa starts thinking of Risa because he saw a feminine figure in the shadows, which reminded him of his first love.

Daisuke's red hair became violet like his eyes and he became Phantom Dark. The woman in the shadows smirked.

"So, we meet again, Dark Mousy. I assume you asked Daiki Niwa who I was." The woman said, stepping from the shadows. It was the same from the night before. She was wearing a black one-strap tank top, a black skirt and ankle-high black boots. She smiled and Daisuke felt a little uneasy.

"Nyozeka, you're back in Japan. The last time I saw you was forty years ago. Why'd you come back?" Dark asked, walking up to her. Daisuke was yelling at Dark, who ignored and didn't want to hear what his host was saying. Nyozeka shook her head.

"Dark, I came back for you. After you and I disappeared forty years ago, I was awakened at least twenty years afterward. But you weren't around so I left Japan. Now, I'm back and here to help you when I can." She said, embracing him when Dark was within her reach. Dark smiled and embraced her back.

Daisuke was yelling at Dark. This was what he said: "Dark! Dark! Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do! Don't you dare!"

But Dark continued to ignore his host. Nyozeka looked at Dark, who leaned in and kissed her. Nyozeka let her arms fall to her side and kissed him back. After a while, they let go. Dark looked away as Nyozeka closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." Dark said suddenly, turning back into Daisuke and running off. 'Were Dark and Nyozeka more than just friends? I better go ask Grandpa.' Daisuke told himself.

**XXX**

"Dark did what?" Emiko shrieked. Daiki sighed. Daisuke hung his head, avoiding his mother's eyes. Emiko kneeled down in front of her son and lifted his head.

"What did Dark do?" She asked. Daisuke groaned and covered his face with his hand. "We ran into Nyozeka again. I transformed into Dark because her figure reminded me of Risa. Dark and Nyozeka started talking and they….ummm…kissed…" His voice lowered on the last word.

Daiki put his cup of coffee down and walked to Daisuke. He placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder and patted it. Daisuke sweat dropped and didn't know what was going on.

"I know how you feel, Daisuke. Dark did the exact same thing forty years ago when he was in my body. So, it proves Dark and Nyozeka were more than just the best of friends." Daiki said, sighing. Daisuke walked straight up to his room, twitching with a bit of disgust. 'Dark, you better not do that again!'

**XXX**

Satoshi gasped and looked out the window. He sensed a power similar to Krad's and Dark's, but somehow different.

"So, she's awake. Nyozeka Tenou, the third runaway artwork of the Hikaris like me and Dark." Krad announced, his image appearing behind Satoshi. Satoshi curled his hand into a fist and looked down. Walking alone that late at night was some black haired girl from Satoshi's school.

"Alice…what are you doing…?" Satoshi whispered. Krad stepped forward into the light, past Satoshi and looked out the window. The girl stood there, hand over her heart and muttering something. Krad gritted his teeth and looked at Satoshi.

"Listen to me, Sato-kun. She will lead you to your downfall. I don't want to lose you." Krad hissed. Satoshi gave his DNAngel a cold stare and crossed his arms. Krad's golden eyes narrowed.

"It's not me you don't want to lose. It's my form!" Satoshi yelled, "Don't forget that I'm not you!"

"But you are me, Sato-kun. In a way, this is my body too." Krad said, wrapping his transparent arms around Satoshi. Krad's host broke away and yelled again, "I'M NOT YOU!"

**XXX**

Please read and review. 


	4. Sacred Maiden and Knight

A/N: Hey again! Here is chapter four. Sorry, if some parts get a bit complicated. By the way, Alice's nickname from someone in this chapter and in the fic onward is Aly. Sorry again if this chapter sucks in your opinion. . I swear the time where the bet takes effect will be the next chapter!

**4. Sacred Maiden and Knight**

Alice let out a groan. Satoshi had to leave town with his father for a couple of days and no warning letter from the Phantom Thief. That was one thing she didn't have to worry about. Daisuke and Riku were trailing behind her until they heard screaming from….a group of girls.

"Oh God! It's Satoshi's fan girls! Alice, run!" Daisuke shouted, shoving her out of the school gate. School was out for the day and Satoshi's fan girls wanted to chase after her for reasons they would know.

This wasn't a very good thing for Alice. Now that Satoshi wasn't there, she'd have a hard time getting his fan girls off her case. But unfortunately, she had Daisuke and Riku to help her.

"Go around the back, find Risa and she'll help you." Riku mouthed. Alice nodded and ran around the corner to the back of the school. Waiting there was Risa.

The younger Harada sister noticed Alice was there, smiled and waved at her. Alice was right on time, like the plan. A plan she thought of the night before. Alice explained what happened. After the explanation, Risa grabbed her wrist and ran to the cable car station.

"You're coming to my house. When you get there, you've gotta call your parents because Hiwatari's fan girls will hunt you down . We have to wait until they stop to get you home." Risa said as the two got into the cable car.

Later on….

Alice called home and her mother said it was okay to stay at the Harada's for a while. She put down the phone as Daisuke and Riku walked in through the backdoor. The two collapsed before they reached the counter.

"They are pretty determined." Daisuke moaned. Alice slapped her forehead. Risa gasped and saw her necklace.

"That's a pretty necklace. Did you get it from someone?" She asked. Riku raised an eyebrow and shook her head. Risa was at it again. Risa already knew that necklace was given to Alice by Hiwatari, but she just wanted Alice to say it. Alice lightly blushed.

"Ummm….Satoshi gave it to me six years ago when I left Japan." She replied. Risa made a 'awww-how-cute' face. Riku and Daisuke sweat dropped. They were both thinking that Risa was going a little too far especially with the bet.

"May I use your computer?" Alice questioned.

Risa and Riku nodded. "Sure."

Alice sat at the computer desk and turned it on. Immediately, she got onto the internet. She surfed the web until she saw an online journal that belonged to her cousin on her mother's side of the family, Aya.

"She's okay. But she's coming to Japan," Alice scrolled down and read through her cousin's long journal entry, "This is bizarre. She wants to track me down and talk to me about our family. She'll be arriving in Japan….tonight! Holy…!"

Daisuke overheard everything Alice said since she got on the computer. He was focused on eavesdropping that Riku easily frightened him.

"Geez, Riku. Don't do that!"

"Ha, Daisuke. You should have seen your face!"

**XXX**

Back in the Sawatari family home, Julia stared at the family portrait. On the portrait, there were two elderly people, Julia's mother and father. On her father's side was a dark-haired man with glasses. Next to him was a light-haired woman, his wife. Sitting in-between those two was a blonde-haired girl around Alice's age. On Julia's mother's side was Kyo, herself and Alice.

"Aya is the other one. Oh dear, what am I going to do? Alice's generation is going to see two of them." Julia said, walking out of the family room and found the door to the basement. With a flashlight in hand, she walked down the dark, stone steps underneath the house.

"The Mizuki family females like me became her for the last four-hundred years. Now, the four-hundredth generation will see two of her. What confusion this will cause." Julia whispered as she stopped. Behind her, Kyo was listening. Julia knew her husband was there.

"Mizuki was your surname before you married me. Your first husband, Alice's father adopted that surname from the day he married you till the day he died. But Emiko Niwa was your best friend and she knew that you were her. You wrote her letters until after you and I married." Kyo muttered.

Julia nodded. "Emiko knew me as Julia Mizuki from grade school and high school. I doubt she remembers those days. But she knew when I changed my surname to Sawatari when Alice was just a baby."

"Maybe we should change Alice's last name to your maiden name for the sake your family's legacy. Alice Mizuki sounds better than Alice Sawatari." Kyo said. Julia elbowed her husband. He was right. Maybe, they should change Alice's last name for the sake of the legend.

"Besides, you and your side of the family never did mention anything about your maiden name. Alice's cousin, Aya didn't even mention it." Kyo added, remembering the time they visited Julia's twin brother, Alice's uncle.

"Oh, you better pick Alice up from the Harada residence and take her to the airport to meet Aya. She's arriving here soon." Julia said, looking at her watch. Kyo nodded his head and kissed his wife's cheek. He turned and left.

**XXX**

Minutes later, Alice was thanking Riku and Risa for letting her stay at their place for a while as she got into her step-father's car. She knew they were on their way to the airport. Kyo opened his mouth to talk, but he was interrupted.

"I know that we're going to pick up Aya. I read her online journal and saw the entry saying that she'll be staying here with us for a while." She replied. Kyo smiled. That saved him the explanation.

Alice was nervous. Her cousin was going to stay in Japan until who knew when. Alice took a deep breath and tried to relax. It was just her cousin coming to visit. Why was she that nervous?

"Alice, your mother and I were thinking about changing your last name to your mother's maiden name for the sake of your mother's family legacy. What do you think?" Kyo asked, breaking the silence. It had helped his step-daughter calm down a bit.

"I guess so. What's Mom's maiden name? You two never mentioned it in my entire life." Alice stated.

"Mizuki. Your mother's maiden name was Mizuki. I believe your clan is tied to two other bloodlines. One of them is still alive and the other is barely alive." Kyo whispered, looking at the side-window, "The Hikaris, the Niwas and now, the Mizukis. All three bloodlines are in Japan."

When they got to the airport, Alice stepped out of the car and spotted Aya. She was sitting on one of her suitcases, talking on her cell phone. Her hair was shoulder-length and blonde. Her eyes were light blue like hers and Julia's. Aya wore a pink tank top and a black skirt. She noticed Alice coming toward her and turned off her phone.

"Hey Alice! How've you been?" Aya stood up and embraced her cousin. Alice embraced and then, let go. She smiled.

"Okay, I guess. I'll tell you everything that happened when we get to the house." Alice answered, getting two of her cousin's huge suitcase and loaded them in the trunk.

Later on at the Sawatari home…

"KAWAII! My cousin's in love!" Aya screamed as she stood up. Alice blushed and shook her head. Aya returned to normal, sitting back down next to Alice on her bed.

"What's wrong, Aly?" The blonde asked. Alice hung her head and touched her necklace. She sighed and fell backward, lying down on the bed.

"Aya…I don't think Satoshi feels the same way."

"Aww….that's sad. I wonder if he feels the same way. Hopefully he does, Aly."

Then, Alice's laptop screen lit up with a message. She just got mail. Alice quickly dashed to the computer and checked it. She stared the computer screen. The email was from no one else but the Commander of the Police operation after Phantom Dark, Satoshi Hiwatari. It said:

_Alice,_

_I'll be back in town by tomorrow probably._

_Satoshi_

Alice smiled as she turned off her laptop and spun around. Aya raised an eyebrow. Alice looked sad a minute ago. Now, she was happy. 'That email must have cheered her up somehow.'

"It seems that you're going to meet Satoshi tomorrow when you come with me to my school, Azumno High. You should also meet Riku Harada and Daisuke Niwa too." Alice said cheerfully.

**XXX**

Somewhere on a train, Satoshi was looking out the window. His father, Commissioner Hiwatari was talking on his phone about some business. Satoshi pulled out a small picture from his pocket. The picture looked old and washed-out, but he could still see the two children in it. As an eight-year-old kid, he stood side-by-side with a girl, namely Alice.

Just then, Satoshi felt a sharp pain like he was being stabbed. He couldn't breath as well. He got up from his seat and painfully walked to the baggage car so no one would see him. He leaned against the side of the car for support.

'_Just give in already, Sato-kun. You're already growing a bit too soft_.' A mocking voice came from inside Satoshi, who tried to suppress the pain and ignore his alter-ego.

"Shut up, Krad. I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." Satoshi snapped. His legs were weakening and could barely keep him standing. This fate of the Hikari family male was given to him when he was born into that clan. Why? Why did his family create a monster and take it onto themselves to seal in up within? To that, he wished he knew the answer.

'_Yes, you do, Satoshi. You know what I'm talking about. The time at the museum, before I had full control while you were transforming, you knocked her out before I could get to her_.'

"Shut up, Krad. I don't want hear it." Satoshi snapped again. Then and there, Satoshi was thinking that Daisuke's life might be a bit more carefree than his. He tried to keep his eyes open, trying ignoring the pain that his alter-ego was inflicting on him.

A pair of golden eyes were looking into Satoshi's own blue eyes. Satoshi's eyes lit up with anger. The transparent, almost real image of Krad stepped back.

"_Sato-kun, just give in. It'll be easier for you and for me_."

"Shut up, Krad! I'm not going to." Satoshi snapped, glaring at his alter-ego. He was barely recovering from a few days ago when Dark stole the Dueling Dragons. Krad was using a little too much energy that he almost lost Satoshi.

"_And what are you going to do about it? Niwa-kun can't do anything about your problems. Only your Sacred Maiden can, remember?_"

Satoshi turned away. He wished he could get rid of Krad. But he couldn't. He had to wait for his "Sacred Maiden". He doubted that he even had one. Alice was the closest girl (coughchildhoodfriendcough) to him. Satoshi doubted that she was his Sacred Maiden. But however, Krad was not fooled at all.

"_Heh, SHE can't help you when she's dead._" Krad coughed. Satoshi heard him and cursed under his breath. He knew who his DNAngel was talking about. Lately, Krad had always referred to Alice as either Satoshi's Going-to-be-Dead "Sacred Maiden", her or she as if she didn't have a name.

"Alice isn't dead yet. And if you're planning to murder her and Daisuke (again), that's more of a reason not to let you out!" The young Hikari prodigy retorted emotionlessly. He was getting pissed off, but he managed to keep his temper from exploding.

Krad shook his head and decided not to bug his host for that night. Satoshi leaned against the baggage car's side wall and looked out the window. The city of Azumano (that's what it's called, right? I can't remember if they mentioned it in the anime or manga) looked peaceful without his police operation running around to chase Dark.

He continued to gaze at the city and wondered which one of his family's artwork would Dark steal next. Satoshi's eyes closed and he fall asleep.

_I awoke and stared up at two light blue eyes. It was Alice. I continued to stare before I really got up. She didn't mind. After all, she sort of knew that I had low-blood pressure. Alice had asked what was wrong with a look of worry on her face. _

_I didn't know what she was talking about. She caressed her left hand against my forehead. She said that I was awfully warm. But that wasn't very important. Then,something on her left hand caught my attention. There was a gold band on her left ring finger. I looked at my left hand and saw a gold band as well. I was…married to Alice._

_As I realized this, my world became black. Alice was standing in front of me the way she was when I saw her in Azumano's computer lab that day. She smiled and ran up to me. _

"_Satoshi, thank goodness. You're alright!" _

"_Alice, how'd you…?" _

_As soon she took her hand into mine, she pulled away, clutching her heart. She was transforming. Her black hair became midnight blue. Her light blue eyes turning violet. She was becoming someone else. Her school uniform top was ripping on the back as gray-colored wings emerged._

_Suddenly, I found myself transforming into Krad. His will was stronger than mine. From the inside, I watched everything. Krad knew the woman Alice had become. He had called her Nyozeka Tenou. That name I had heard before. That woman, Nyozeka is like Dark and Krad. They began to talk about something from forty years ago._

_Then, I heard a feminine voice say to me: "Sacred Maiden…Sacred Maiden…Where is your Sacred Maiden, Hikari-san?"_

_The voice repeated it again and again. I clutched my heart as Krad told me not to listen. I didn't listen to him but kept my ears open to what the voice was saying._

Satoshi woke from his dream when the train stopped.

"It was only a dream. Just a dream. Nothing else." He muttered.

**XXX**

Alice's cousin opened her eyes and stared up into the darkness of the guest room. She felt her forehead. Her temperature was normal. But she couldn't sleep. What was wrong?

"Sacred Maiden…Sacred Knight…." She whispered, getting out of bed to get a midnight snack. In the kitchen, she wasn't the only one hungry. Julia, her aunt was there with Alice. Alice was eating chocolate cake. Julia was just drinking coffee.

Alice turned and smiled at her cousin. She asked if Aya wanted to eat something. She did and asked for chocolate cake.

"Alright, just don't eat it too fast." Alice teased. Aya laughed as she took a bite. Julia smiled for a second and then, sighed. It became so quiet that Alice's mother was getting scared. So, she decided to talk about something concerning their family.

"You two that you were born into the Mizuki clan, right?" She asked. Alice and Aya nodded. They eyed Julia as if they knew that stuff already.

"That means both of you inherited the Mizuki family genes. You two can become the third DNAngel, Nyozeka. But this hasn't happened at all for the last four-hundred years. Alice, you transformed first because of the sight of your first love, your 'Sacred Knight'. Your Nyozeka's name should remain the same. Aya, however, might have to change her Nyozeka's name when she begins transform, which should be anytime soon."

"Do you think Aya's Nyozeka will allow her to change her name?" Alice questioned. Julia nodded.

"Me too. I think she would only if there are two of the same DNAngel in the same generation. I remember, Nyozeka always preferred the name Nakuru when I was her." The older woman answered. Aya nodded, saying that she liked that name too.

Alice glanced at the clock. It was one in the morning and it was a school day. Aya dragged her up the stairs to her room and left to the guest room. The house fell silent except for Julia Mizuki Sawatari. She sighed and took a slip from her coffee slowly. As she put her coffee mug down, she began to think about the current hosts of the DNAngels.

Rio Hikari died fifteen years ago, leaving his son Satoshi Hikari with no family members. He was adopted by the Commissioner Hiwatari. Then, Satoshi Hiwatari became the Commander of the Police Force after Phantom Dark. He is the Hikari prodigy and Krad's current host.

The Niwa child is Daisuke. A normal teenager or was a normal one. He currently the host of the infamous Phantom Thief, Dark and the first Niwa to try painting. He was the son of her old friend, Emiko Niwa.

Now, next comes Alice and Aya. Alice, a Neo-Master of the Lotis Words and the first Nyozeka of this generation. Aya, her power is unknown and the second Nyozeka of this generation.

"I wonder if the two Nyozekas are forced to takes sides between Dark or Krad. Or will they just stay on the side of neither, watch the battles between the two angels rage on and make sure their powers don't go haywire and destroy everything in sight?"

**XXX**

Forgive me if this chapter was boring.

Please read and review.


End file.
